Various clamps are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,999 discloses a coupling for connecting the end part of a flexible element such as a cable or wire. The part is formed from two separate portions. The first portion is a cage receiving the flexible element and includes laterally at least one extending flexible strip normally projecting outside of the cage. A second portion is a slider being adapted to be slid over the cage in order to urge the strip inwardly so that a portion of the strip is embedded in the flexible element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,930 discloses a clasp for a folded cord includes two portions which make to form a clasp body thereby capturing the folded cord therebetween. The portions include gripping teeth for defining a tortious path for the cord.
One shortcoming of these prior art securing devices is that they are complicated and, thus, expensive to manufacture.
Another shortcoming of these prior art devices is that it may be difficult or time consuming to introduce and remove the cord or rope from the securing device.
Yet another shortcoming of prior art devices is that the portions securing the cord or rope may tend to open or loosen in response to the cord or rope being pulled in a direction away from the housing.